Nuestro final FELIZ
by WendiSalvatore
Summary: El calor de por si solo hace que los sentimientos se pongan a flor de piel, y si a eso le añades los celos te saldra una linda conbinación. Calor Celos: BESO! RXT TXR


Remus veía pasar el verano, ya habían transcurrido trece días desde que el curso de Hogwarts había finalizado y realmente no le gustaba ver como los días pasaban y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Los integrantes de la orden del fénix habían decidido enviarle de vigilante a Hosmeage, ahora que todo el mundo se había enterado de que el mago más peligroso de todos los tiempos, Lord Voldemort, había regresado y no pensaba volver a marcharse tan fácilmente.

_**No quiero cantos de sirenas**_

_**No quiero nudos de garganta**_

_**No quiero bailar con la pena**_

_**Porque me da miedo pisarla**_

A Remus no le importaba pasar los días de verano en Hosmeage, es más, le gustaba estar allí, con su compañera y amiga Nimphadora, por la que sentía tal cantidad de cariño, que estaba empezando a asustarse.

Hoy tenía el día libre y Tonks, ósea se Nimphadora, le había invitado a ir con ella y con Bill y Fleur a la piscina de su barrio, por el mero hecho de que últimamente hacia un calor insoportable hasta en el mundo de los magos.

_**No quiero saber de lo que hablo**_

_**No quiero andarme por las ramas**_

_**No quiero saber por diablo**_

_**Lo que por viejo se me escapa.**_

Se vistió lentamente y una vez que estuvo listo dejo su casa atrás, para aparecerse a varias manzanas de la piscina del barrio de Tonks.

Comenzó a andar por las calles, ella le había contado que vivía en un piso, allí, en un barrio de Londres, Remus pudo observar que el barrio no era excesivamente lujoso, pero sin duda era un barrio mucho mejor que el suyo, eso no lo podía dudar.

_**No conozco mandamientos**_

_**Más allá de mis narices**_

_**Por eso llevo remiendos en el alma**_

_**Y cicatrices y un corazón ya viejo**_

_**Maltratado con estrías de tanto mezclar**_

_**Las penas con tan pocas alegrías.**_

Tras unos minutos llego a la entrada de la piscina, donde se encontraba Fleur, al lado de Bill, que a su vez hablaba con Tonks muy interesado.

Al verme, Dora sonrió y se acerco a mí corriendo.

— Remus, has venido ¡Qué bien! Pensaba que no lo harías— Dejo de hablar para sonreírme abiertamente y luego me cogió de la mano para llevarme junto con los demás, haciendo que me sonrojara violentamente.

_**Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón**_

_**Que está muy mala y se carga cuando te veo mi amor**_

_**Tengo una vena averiada**_

_**Y está canción de amor que está caducada.**_

— Remus— Dijo Bill, asintiendo con la cabeza, en gesto de saludo.

— Hola gemus, te ves oggegoso ¿Estag bien? — Me pregunto Fleur amablemente, a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza en gesto afirmativo.

_**No quiero tirar la toalla**_

_**Ni morirme en un escenario**_

_**Quiero venir cuando tú vayas**_

_**Y ver mi nombre en tu diario.**_

Hacía tres días había sido luna llena, este era el motivo por el cual Nimphadora pensaba que hoy Remus no iría a la piscina, pero por algún motivo Remus dejo que sus ganas de verla vencieran al dolor.

— Bueno, será mejor que entremos, porque no se ustedes, pero yo me quiero bañar— Dijo Tonks infantilmente, mientras les indicaba que entraran de una vez dentro, una vez en el interior, les guió hasta un árbol que hacía que hubiera una gran sombra bajo este. Tendieron las toallas, sería un largo día para todos, sobre todo para Remus.

_**Ser como el calvo que se rapa**_

_**Al cero siempre la cabeza**_

_**Porque prefiere sentar solo**_

_**A que le empuje la certeza.**_

Las horas pasaban, Fleur estaba tendida en una toalla tomando el sol, Bill y Nimphadora se bañaban, mientras Remus fingía leer un libro, ya que lo que realmente hacia era mirar a Tonks de reojo para que ella no se diera cuenta, no soportaba verla hablar con otros, tampoco que la miraran, ahora comprendía lo que sentía su querido y viejo amigo James cada vez que veía a la pelirroja con otro chico y también entendió el porqué del odio que su compañero le tenía a Snape.

Al menos, pensó, James consiguió su final feliz con Lily, si se le puede llamar así.

_**No conozco mandamientos**_

_**Más allá de mis narices**_

_**Por eso llevo remiendos en el alma**_

_**Y cicatrices y un corazón ya viejo**_

_**Maltratado con estrías de tanto mezclar**_

_**Las penas con tan pocas alegrías.**_

Siguió observando a Dora, cuando de repente sus miradas se cruzaron y Remus supo, que por mucho que quisiera a aquella pequeñaja, nunca podría estar con ella, la quería demasiado como para hacerle daño.

_**Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón**_

_**Que está muy mala y se carga cuando te veo mi amor**_

_**Tengo una vena averiada**_

_**Y está canción de amor que está caducada.**_

Remus decidió continuar leyendo su libro por donde lo había dejado días antes y leyó en voz alta una frase con la que se identifico totalmente.

Los sentimientos son parte de nosotros y no nacen en nuestro interior para que los encerremos bajo siete llaves. Deberías saberlo

Sin lugar a dudas, la autora del libro, habría escrito esa frase inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de cuan le había llegado al corazón a aquel hombre lobo.

_**Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón**_

_**Que está muy mala y se carga cuando te veo mi amor**_

_**Tengo una vena averiada**_

_**Y está canción de amor que está caducada.**_

Entonces, Remus vio como Nimphadora salía de la piscina junto con Bill y ambos se dirigían hacia un pequeño jardín que había al otro lado de la piscina.

Este gesto inquieto a Remus e hizo que algo malhumorado les siguiera, cosa que no era común en el, pero ya se sabe que el amor suele cambiar a la gente y este era un amor más allá de la vida y la muerte, más allá del bien y del mal, era un amor eterno.

Se escondió tras un árbol y entonces pudo oír como Bill le susurraba algo.

— Tonks, quiero que pasemos el resto de mi vida juntos.

Y tras oír esto, Remus conmocionado partió una ramita seca que había en el suelo, haciendo que Tonks le descubriera, gracias a sus grandes dotes de aurora.

— ¿Remus? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto ella, pero Remus solo pudo mirarla con decepción y marcharse, aun sabiendo que ella no le debía nada.

Tonks corrió desesperadamente hacia Remus, en cuanto había visto la mirada de decepción de Remus había sabido que este lo había entendido todo al revés.

_**No sé qué haces siempre metida en mi sangre**_

_**Ya he probado el fondo y no me gusta como sabe.**_

_**No prenden las luces de mi lado oscuro**_

_**Mi mayor pecado no dejar ninguno.**_

Consiguió cogerle de la mano cuando estaba en la salida de la piscina.

— Remus, espera, yo, Bill, nada, no hay nada — Dijo entrecortadamente Nimphadora— El hablaba de Fleur, quiere pasar con ella el resto de su vida, quiere proponerle matrimonio.

— De todas formas, podéis hacer lo que queráis, tú no eres nada mío y yo no soy nada tuyo— Le dijo Remus con una tranquilidad que dolía.

— Pero me gustaría que lo fueses Remus— Susurró mientras se acercaba tanto a él, que Remus podía notar su aliento rozando su cuello, entonces se besaron.

Suavemente y con delicadeza, fue un beso dulce, casi tanto como un helado de caramelo.

Se separaron lentamente, a Tonks le brillaban los ojos de felicidad, sin embargo, Remus parecía triste y desolado.

— Dora, te quiero, pero…— Nimphadora intento reclamar, pero Remus la cayó—… ¡Oh! Querida, habría sido bonito, habría sido perfecto de otra manera, pero la vida y la muerte nos han enseñado que lo nuestro no puede ser, te comprendo, cuesta tanto aceptarlo— Termino recitándole Remus.

_**Tengo una vena averiada en el corazón**_

_**Que está muy mala y se carga cuando te veo mi amor**_

_**Tengo una vena averiada**_

_**Y está canción de amor que está caducada.**_

Aquella frase era de uno de sus libros favoritos y cuando lo dijo nunca pudo imaginarse, que en los años venideros, se casarían, tendrían un pequeño bebe y que lograrían tener su propio final feliz, si se le puede llamar así.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Andrea ¿Te gusto?<strong>_

_**Se supone que la historia transcurre cuando termina el quinto curso de Harry, de manera que si esto ocurre el día 14, así se supone que cuando Harry ve a Tonks en Grimmauld Place triste, esta así porque sabe que Remus no estará con ella aunque la quiera, y bueno, metí a Bill en el fics, porque recuerdo que Ginny o Hermione, una de las dos, le dice a Harry que Molly quería que estuviesen juntos.**_

_**Un poco lioso ¿No?**_

_**Esta no es una de mis parejas favoritas ni mucho menos, pero se me ocurrió y me puse manos a la obra.**_

_**Besitos a todos, sobre todo a ti Andrea, por estar siempre a mi lado comentándome cielo.**_

_**PD: La canción se llama "Una vena averiada" y es de Melendi. La podéis escuchar en el siguiente enlace: **__**.com/watch?v=TnBENbxWrT0**_

_**PD2: Las frases son de un libro llamado "El valle de los lobos" de Laura Gallego.**_


End file.
